Chatterbox Gary and Don't Feed the Clowns (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Chatterbox Gary"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chris Headrick |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Chris Headrick Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest' |Keith David |- | colspan="2" |''"Don't Feed the Clowns"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer William Reiss Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Kaz Luke Brookshier Carson Kugler |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Chuck Klein Mike Dougherty Ryan Khatam Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrison Kurt Snyder |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Tim Prendercast Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Brad Carow |- |'Animatic Editors' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin Justin Baker |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Chatterbox Gary" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Jellyfish, Master Marty |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Pet Owner |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Walnut, Raymond the Worm, Horde of Worms |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Chatterbox Salesman |- |'Keith David' |Gary's Collar |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Don't Feed the Clowns" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Clowns, Businessman, Boss, Elephant Snail, Jellyfish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish Woman, Vendor |- |'Clancy Brown' |Assembly Line Fish #2, Business Fish #2, Clowns |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Girl Fish, Little Girl Fish, Clowns |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fred, Clowns |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Little Clown, Ring Master, Head Baker |- |'Dan Castellaneta' |Itchy |- |'Harry Shearer' |Scratchy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller Erik C. Wiese Amy Zeis |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Michael Petak Anna Adams |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Michelle Bryan |- |'Production Assistants' |Peter Egan Danny Giovannini Ben Haist Dominika Smetek Hannah Watanabe-Rocco Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Bob Camp Mark Colangelo Harley Huang Madelaine Wilkinson Junpei Takayama Craig McCracken |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli Eduardo Acosta |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev Kerry Pittenger John Seymore |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang Dene Ann Heming |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Nick Jennings Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Sunwoo Entertainment, Inc." |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images Mark Caballero |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"Don't Feed the Clowns" Music Editor' |Eban Schletter |- |'Music Editor' |Eban Schletter |- |'Music Composed by' |Eban Schletter |- |'Track Reading Services' |Atlas Oceanic, Inc. Salami Studios |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Bradley Carow |- |'Asssistant Picture Editors' |Rick Dominicus Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Molly Minus Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Timothy J. Borquez Justin Brinsfield |- |'Sound Editors' |Matt Corey Tony Ostyn |- |'Foley Artist' |Michael Petak |- |'Foley Mixer' |Daisuke Sawa |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Thomas Syslo |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Recorded at' |Oracle Post Warner Bros. Sound Hacienda Post |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}